El Frio Acero De Los Barrotes
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: - Pues sin más dilación. Según las pruebas de las acusaciones, el veredicto del letrado y las declaraciones de la víctima... El jurado declara al acusado...- Miré detrás mio, buscando con la mirada a todos. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho al ver sus rostros lleno de expresión de decepción, ira, rabia, reproche y angustia.
1. Chapter 1

\- Póngase de pié el acusado.

¿Usted tiene algo más que declarar?.- preguntó el juez

-... -Solté un suspiro.-... No

\- Pues sin más dilación. Según las pruebas de las acusaciones, el veredicto del letrado y las declaraciones de la víctima... El jurado declara al acusado...-

Miré detrás mio, buscando con la mirada a mi madre. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho al ver su rostro lleno de expresión de decepción.

Con un nudo en la garganta, dirigí mi fría expresión de poker face hacia los que consideraba amigos. Ellos me miraban con reproche, como si me lo hubiese buscado yo solo. Ellos no me creían, ni ellos ni nadie. Pero los que consideraba más que amigos, el judío y el pobre... No les caigo muy bien, y ellos a mi menos, pero su mirada de odio y asco me reconcomía por dentro.

Me di la vuelta, ignorando el veredicto. No habían pruebas de mi inocencia, y mi coartada y antecedentes me impedía declararme 'no culpable'. Y mi actitud bien definida por todos mis conocidos es la prueba suficiente para saber que me van a culpar...

Yo no lo hice... ¿O tal vez si? No me acuerdo de nada...

Lo raro es que el día que sucedió ESO, yo no lo recuerdo. Bueno, sí recuerdo algo. Recuerdo tener una pesadilla, pero se me olvidó de lo que iba.

Soy alguien que merece estar entre rejas, aunque ya lo estuve, y no dudo que esto sea parte del Karma, pero ese crimen no lo cometí. Que me encierren por alguna gilipollez, pero no por algo que no he echo... Pero ese día lo tengo extrañamente borroso, no se porque razón... Puede que merezca mi sentencia.

Clave mis ojos en los de mi madre. Ella nunca dudó de mí, pero estaba vestida de negro, con un pequeño velo en la cara. Estaba con uno de mis amigos, también vestido de negro.

Stan... Je, el hippie que hacía lo imposible para no tener problemas...

Recuerdo como nos dijo que su padre había desaparecido... Recuerdo sus ojos rojos de llorar, y las faltas de asistencia de la escuela... Las llamadas que le hacíamos... Perder a un padre es duro.

Al cabo de los días encontraron el cuerpo. Estaba al lado de la carretera, y el forense dijo que fue empujado a propósito para caer en la carretera. Justo al lado, en la acera, estaba mi mochila, y mis huellas dactilares sobre todo el ángulo de empuje.

Dios, esto es tan irreal. ¿Para que quiero yo empujar a Randy Marsh? No tiene punto sentido.

Estaba al lado de la mesa, miré a mi abogado, el cual solo arrugada la nariz en signo de rabia. Él también sabe el veredicto...

En la otra mesa, la madre de Stan. Llorando, al igual que todos...

\- Culpable. Con 20 años de prisión. Tenéis 15 minutos para abandonar la sala.

Esa palabra calló en mi corazón como un bloque de cemento, destruyendo todo a su paso...

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar, no llegue a notar ningún tono de sorpresa.

Yo no podía... No quería... Otra vez en esa fría caja de metal, con toda la humillación, todos los ojos, todas esas risas... No... ¡NO DE NUEVO! Por favor... Ayuda... No soy culpable... Lo sé...

Y explote llevo de desesperación en busca de que alguien me crea.

\- ¡YO NO LO HICE!.- me dirigí a mis conocidos.- Se que no me comporté como una buena persona. ¡Pero este no es mi castigo! Darme lo que merezco por ser un hijo de puta, no esto!. - Lo único que conseguí fue que los policías me sujetarán mis brazos, pero pataleé y gracias a ello logré liberarme. Me dirigí a Stan.

\- MARSH. Yo no te tengo rencor. ¡¿POR QUÉ HARÍA YO ALGO ASÍ?! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Yo no lo mate!

\- Cartman... - Empezó a hablar con algunos hipos en su voz a causa de sus lloros.-... Tu mataste a una pareja y la pusiste en chili solo porque te debían unos pocos dólares... Me alegro de que uno de esos dos fue tu padre perdido... - Jamás pensé que él pudiese decirme algo de ese calibre... Sabía lo mucho que me afectaba lo de Tenorman... ¡¿Porque nadie me cree?!

En todo el tribunal se respiraba silencio. Apenas nadie hablaba.

\- ¡CREERME! Stan... No recuerdo ese día, pero estoy seguro que no pude hace-..

\- BASTA. Basta ya Cartman. - Defendió el judío. Me gire para verle el rostro.- deja de intentar tener razón. Solo le haces más daño.

De él si me esperaba que estuviera de parte de Marsh.

-... ¿Kenny? Tu tienes que creerme... Eres el único que me entiende en la mayoría de cosas... Dime que me crees, por favor...- supliqué. Como respuesta, mi rubio amigo se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.

\- Lo siento...- le oí susurrar.

Siempre estuve solo... Y eso ahora no va a cambiar... Nunca quise hacerme amigo de nadie. Y aunque nunca quiera admitirlo, era por el miedo al rechazo. Y no conseguí nada con eso... No merezco nada... Ni siquiera que me crean, pero la cárcel es muy dura para mí...

Mientras los policías me esposaban y me llevaban fuera del tribunal, me di la vuelta y mire con mis escocidos y salados ojos a mi madre.

\- ¿…Mamá?

Lo único que ví, fue su mirada en mí y a continuación, levantarse e irse.

~~~ Lo que sucedió de verdad ~~~

Cartman venía de la academia que iba para poder pasar de curso. Anteriormente había dejado los estudios por falta de motivación, pero logró superar ese bache.

Caminaba solo, en una noche con neblina.

Le dolía la cabeza y paro a pedir un vaso de agua al primer bar mugriento.

Llegó a una taberna, y la pidió. Se extrañó, ya que quien se la dio un cliente. No era muy adulto, era como alguien de su edad, tenía el pelo cobrizo y parecía más fuerte que él.

Estaba muy cansado como para pensar y se la bebió, dio las gracias a su estilo, osea, irse sin decir nada.

Pasados unos minutos, empezaba a ver borroso. Se sentía mareado y con náuseas. Demonios, esa bebida estaba drogada.

Alguien borracho paso por su lado, aunque en ese momento a Eric no llegó a importarle.

Al pasar por su lado, él se confundió y vio en el castaño una bella mujer de baja altura.

\- Olle guapa, ¿Nos vamos a mi casa?. - Dijo sujetándolo del hombro.

\- ¡Olvídame!. - Dijo dándole un empujón.

\- Oh, no seas así. - Dijo abrazándole y sobandole, pensando que era el cuerpo de una mujer.

Él, en cambio, intentaba apartarle con las manos, dejando sus huellas por toda su ropa.

Por culpa de la droga, Eric no tenía mucha fuerza, y eso hizo que no hubiesen señales de forcejeo.

Su mochila cayó al suelo como una hoja de publicidad olvidada e ignorada.

Un último empujón fue suficiente para que Marsh cayera y un claxon sonara. Mientras que Eric se fue, no corriendo, sino ignorando lo sucedido. En su mente, no había nada, ni siquiera que ese tipo había muerto, ni el sonido del camión, ni su mochila... Y tampoco de lo que hacía en la calle. Era como un muñeco de trapo manipulable. Y su único camino en a dirigirse a su hogar.

~~~ Fin ~~~

Mientras tanto a Cartman le llevaban esposado, pasando por diferentes celdas en un pasillo sin fin. Cada vez que miraba a alguien a los ojos veía rabia, desesperación, ganas de matar o morir, diferentes miradas de deseo, o algunas ignorantes.

Cada una de ellas se le clavaba en su alma, siendo el centro de atención en ese momento gozaba de todos los presos que calculaban y estudiaban su cuerpo.

\- ¿Has visto a ese gordo, Billy? Parece realmente blandito...

\- ¿Y que con eso? ¿Te lo quieres violar, Felix?

\- Nuestro saco de boxeo se rompió en el gimnasio...- sonrió.

\- Veo que no te encerraron por ser idiota.- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Oh dios. Yo no puedo aguantar esto. Me escapé una vez, pero una segunda no puedo... Esto es lo que me espera...

Los policías abrieron una celda, y por impulso propio y desesperación intendente escapar.

Lo logré. Ahora huyó con todos estos pesados grilletes. No grito auxilio porque nadie me podría ayudar.

\- Míralo, parece un cochinillo huyendo.

\- NO AYUDAS.- grité yo sin ser dueño de mi mismo. Estaba lleno de rabia y soy el primero en pensar que no debí contradecirlo.

Seguí corriendo, dejaba atrás a los policías. Habían muchos pasillos y celdas y no recordaba el camino de vuelta. Solo quería correr y correr. Necesitaba salir de ahí. No de nuevo... Que no se diga que me he dejado atrapar. ¡No volveré a rendirme!

\- ¿¡Cartman?!.- alguien me reconoció. Al parecer no estaba solo. Pero no tenía tiempo de ver su rostro, en otro momento averiguaría quien era. Ahora mismo solo quería correr.

Miraba hacia el suelo cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras grandes chorros de sudor cubrían mi rostro. La gran suerte de que se olvidasen de esposar mis tobillos.

Pero uno de los policías se abalanzó sobre mi, estrellándome la cabeza contra el suelo. Todo se volvió negro.

Se que cuando estas durmiendo no sientes nada más que paz, pero yo aún así me sentía agobiado, o eso recuerdo sentir.

Desperté, con un gran dolor en mi cabeza. Por unos momentos me era imposible mover ni un solo músculo. Me sentía prisionero en mi propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Cartman?. - Esa voz... Me suena tanto... Pero mis párpados pesan... Hago una mueca de dolor al notar mi mando sobre mi herida en la frente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Volvió a preguntar esa voy tan conocida.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos. Al solo ver sombras, decidí preguntar.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- dije con un hilo de voz.

\- Veo que lo has pasado mal. No has dejado de murmurar mientras estabas inconsciente... Y tus ojos...

\- Que observador.- digo con hironía. Eso me sacaba de quicio. Era como adivinar TODO de una persona.

Mi vista empieza a aclararse, y veo una mano morena ofreciéndome ayuda.

\- No puede ser... ¿Tú?. - Digo sorprendido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al moreno.- ¿Token? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El ríe.- Yo pregunté primero.

Suspiro, me toca contarle todo lo que pasa. De momento es con quien tengo más confianza en ese momento... Confío en él o me quedo solo.

Me siento en una litera poco cómoda y le cuento con el lujo de detalles como gente venía a mi casa llevándome al juzgado por ser principal culpable. Luego le cuento como todos me hacían el vacío por creer de verdad que yo había matado a Randy. Luego le cuento todo lo del tribunal.

\- Valla. ¿Y realmente no recuerdas nada de ese día? Normal que te hayan declarado culpable.

\- Espera... ¿¡ Me crees?!.- grito, asomándome a abajo, donde estaba el moreno acostado.

\- Si fuese mentira, no hubiese escuchado como murmurabas 'No miento', 'ayudenme', 'inocente' y cosas así...

Me sorprendí. Me salvó mi subconsciente... De repente me siento algo más relajado. Me había costado tanto que me creyeran... Que confiesen en mí. yo sabía que no me creerían, pero me dolió aun así. No quería saber la verdad, quería esconderla, no quería saber que estoy solo.

\- E-estas llorando...- Dijo al verme mirando a la nada, al borde de la litera de arriba. Me metí rápidamente adentro, para que no me viese llorar.- no te avergüences por llorar.- Dijo saliendo de su cama y asomándose a la mía. Noté como se sorprendió por verme con los puños en los ojos intentando secarlos.

\- Es que... To-todo era t-tan frío.. Y yo n-no quería saberlo, aunque sabía que nadie me creía y que estaba solo... Hubo un momento donde pensé que de verdad yo lo hice... Hubo un momento donde yo... Yo... Nadie quiso creerme... Ni mi madre, que siempre me había apoyado... Y a-apareces tú. Cuando ni siquiera se tu color favorito y me dices que me crees.

Noté como Tocken se sorprendía cada vez más. Hey, que yo también tengo sentimientos... Guardados en llave, pero los tengo. Y abrirme con el por primera vez hizo que todo lo que el hubiera pensado anteriormente de mi se borrarse. No quería mirarlo. No soy lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarle a los ojos.

Pero sentí un cuerpo bastante atlético y fuerte abrazándome. Ahí fue donde destapé mis ojos y le ví. Con esos ojos café espeso. Me miraban... ¿Que hacía?

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué?.- pregunte.

\- Porque siempre pensé que eras un insensible y que no sabias lo solo que estabas. Me equivoqué. Te haces le hipócrita para no tener que abrirte a nadie. Pero en el fondo sufres como cualquiera. Perdón por juzgarte. No debí haberlo echo. Tu prefieres callarte por miedo, no es cierto? No quieres que sepan nada...

-... - Suspiro.- odio tu poder de observación... - Digo en una frase, afirmando su hipótesis.

\- Ya es muy tarde... Vamos a dormir.- Se separó de mí. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, nadie me había calmado o me había echo sentir tan cómodo y protegido...

Se empieza a acostar en mi sitio.

\- ¿Juntos?

\- Jaja, tranquilo. No te voy a violar. Solo que veo que te hace falta estar con alguien. Has tenido suerte en que tu celda sea privada, y no publica.

Me acuesto a su lado. En verdad lo necesitaba. Nos tapo con la sábana y antes de dormir le formulo una pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Escuché como él trabaga saliva. Quizás no debí haberlo echo.

\- Mís padres recaudaban dinero de la mafia... Le debíamos mucho. Yo heredé las deudas. Y como no las podía pagar me tendieron una trampa para culparme de un delito. Me culparon de robo de 2 millones. Me calleron 21 años de prisión, solo llevo uno.

\- A mi también me quedan 20.

\- Por lo menos no estaré solo.- Dijo poniéndose cómodo. Y yo hice lo mismo.

0^0^0^0^0^

O~0~o~

La imagen está como amistad, ¡amistad! ¡AMISTAD! por eso lo he puesto porque es como sarcasmo. XDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Quiero notificar algo. A partir de ahora, en tooodos mis futuros fics ( si me acuerdo ) los ojos de Theo serán dorados. ¿Por qué? Pues porqué sencillamente lo vi en una imagen así y me gustó. :3

O+o+o+o+

Despierto poco a poco. Hay mucho humo al rededor de mí. Me siento mareado, desorientado. ¿Dónde estoy?

Empiezo a oír una extraña música que me pone tenso. Era un piano y una batería. Al principio hacían un ritmo suave y melancólico. Luego una suave voz empezó a oírse mantener una nota aguda, para luego que la música se volviera más rápida, hasta volver a ser suave.

Por alguna razón me inquietaba. Me hacía sentir prisionero, encerrado. Miraba de un lado a otro esperando una salida.

Ahora me veo a mi mismo en la biblioteca. Al parecer estaba estudiando... Algo no muy propio en mi. Que raro...

Veo alguien con el pelo castaño... Me es muy familiar. Le resaltaba un taco dibujado en su camiseta.

Un momento... ¿Ese no es Clyde? ¿Pero no se fue del colegio por ingerir grandes cantidades de droga por accidente?

Yo escuché ese rumor. Al perecer estando en una fiesta demasiado salvaje para el, le insertaron drogas en la bebida. Los policías le atraparon y le culparon de todo... Como a mí.

Espera. Ya no se parece a Clyde. Ha crecido más... Pero su pelo es diferente. Es cobrizo. Y tenía buena forma física, pero aún así me recordaba a alguien...

Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro me encuentro en el tribunal. Todas las personas estaban ahí, pero yo estaba solo y en una jaula. Todos huían de mi cercanía. Como si me tuviesen miedo.

El juez me señala con su martillo y yo de repente me encuentro huyendo de ellos por una escalera de caracol.

Yo corro y no paro de correr. No entiendo lo que pasa pero se que si me quedo quieto me arrepentiré.

Cada uno de mis conocidos no corre. Se quedan junto a mí, en el mismo escalón. Soy el único que corre y sin embargo no llego a ningún sitio.

Y la música vuelve a sonar. (Si quieren saber cual es, se llama Muros, es de un video en YouTube de música instrumental para comerciales. Buscar " Musica instrumental para comerciales Musica para publicidad instrumental musica de fondo" buscar por el minuto 15:16 y debería salir.)

Veo a Kenny sentarse en la barandilla de mi izquierda con esa sonrisa divertida que siempre tenía, y él era el único en poseerla. Sus dientes blancos y sus ojos cerrados, haciendo esa mueca que solo con verla trasmitía felicidad y confort.

Ahora veo a el judío... A Kyle, sentarse sobre la ventana junto a mí. A la derecha. No puedo decir que su presencia me tranquilizaba. De los tres es el que peor me caía. Pero su forma de ser, que te aseguraba su ayuda a cualquiera que la necesitaba. Siempre estaba en el patio acercándose a los demás para ayudarles con sus problemas o los deberes. Siempre me hacía gracia meterme con él, era divertido ver sus reacciones. Era como tener a un hermano que chinchar. ((Si no saben que es, es como hacer enojar a alguien pero en broma.)) Aunque siempre deseé su vida. Estaba celoso de la sobre protección que recibía y que todo el mundo le quería. Siempre se le quiere a la persona que te intenta ayudar, supongo.

Dirijo mi mirada a enfrente, sin dejar de correr mientras que todos estaban estáticos.

Stan estaba a 5 cm de mi rostro. Me dio impresión. No me esperaba que estuviese tan cerca, pero aún así seguía corriendo más rápido.

Stan. ¿Dije antes que al judío le gustase ayudar? Pues no tiene comparación con el hippie. A él si le gustaba ayudar. Lo hacía siempre, pero le faltaba esa parte de ayudarse a sí mismo. Y yo lo sé.

Sonreía de lado, como siempre hacia cuando veía algo gracioso o cuando simplemente era feliz.

Me hubiese gustado poder definir más a Stan... Pero yo de verdad no se nada de él. Entonces... Yo no podría haber matado a su padre... O si? No tengo ninguna razón para odiarlo...

Alguien más apareció. Era el tipo de la biblioteca. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

Tenía en sus manos un vaso de agua...

\- ¿Tienes sed? Toma de mi vaso. Yo ya me tenía que ir a... A un sitio.- dijo. Y como un deja vi, sus palabras hicieron un potente eco en mi cabeza.

Al terminar de decir su última frase con una mueca de disgusto e irse, todos cambiaron su rostro.

Kenny y su dulce sonrisa paso a ser una expresión de decepción y angustia... Tal vez un poco de compasión... Pero muy poca.

Kyle y su expresión sería pero a la vez confiada, paso a ser una de rabia e impotencia. Más incluso que cuando peleamos.

Al ver a Stan, su expresión era sencillamente indescriptible. Furia, rabia, cólera... Me miraba con asco. Arrugaba la nariz. Se abalanzó sobre mí, y disminuía mi tamaño, quedando como un insecto.

\- No eres nada.- Me dijo Stan con rabia. Me agarró por la chaqueta y me lanzó al hueco de las escaleras mientras que todos los demás aplaudían y reían.

Pero ví a mí madre despedirse de mi con una sonrisa y moviendo un pañuelo de tela blanco y fino.

Sonreía.. Ella... Era feliz.

\- Cartman...

#Entiendo como debes sentirte.#

\- Cartman...

#Perdido, solo, sin esperanza.#

\- ¡Eric!

#Probablemente te lo mereces#.

\- ¡Cartman!

#Pero incluso alguien como tu, hay un modo...#

\- ¡CARTMAN!.- gritó una voz.

Me desperté. Todo había sido un sueño... Agobiante.

\- ¿Q-que?.- abro los ojos y me inclino hacia delante.

Tocken se encuentra abajo, mirándome.

\- Levántate ahora. Si no, los policías te obligarán a levantarte y no te va a gustar... - Me advierte.

Me quito las sábanas. Me doy cuenta de que mi rostro y cabello están húmedos por el sudor. Valla... Fue intenso...

De un salto caigo de pie al suelo de cemento.

Oímos pasos. Seguramente se acerca un policía o algo.

Un policía nos abre la celda. Me mira fijamente.

\- No intentes escapar de nuevo, porque como te cojamos de nuevo, te cortamos las pelotas. Además, no hay ningún lugar a donde ir.- me advierte.

Luego de que nos dejase salir de la celda, Tocken se decide a hablarme un poco sobre la cárcel. Empieza diciendo que todos cambian mucho desde que están en la cárcel, y por alguna razón, su mirada y expresión se vuelven melancólico y tristes. Algo había pasado.

\- Mira, ese tipo viola. - Me señala a un personaje algo peculiar y típico cliché de cárcel. Fuerte y tatuado.- ese también, aquel y el de allá. Y el tipo de ahí...

\- No me lo digas. También violan.- digo sarcástico.

\- No. Ese no.- dice con simpleza.

\- Ah...

-... - Ríe y continúa.- es fetichista y necrofilo.

\- JODER. Hay algo aquí que no me pueda hacer daño, matar o traumar de alguna manera épica.- digo con hironía.

\- No te preocupes. No creo que quieran violarte.

\- ¿Como? Imposible. Mi cuerpo es demasiado hermoso para no pasar desapercibido.- Río, haciéndome el engreido y vanidoso, pero ambos sabemos que era una simple broma.

Tocken se detiene, y con el sus risas. Fija la mirada en alguien. Intento dirigir mi mirada hacia la suya pero no encuentro su foco de atención.

Pero veo algo sorprendente. Alguien con el pelo cobrizo y musculoso... ¿¡El tipo de mi sueño?!

Avanzo dejando a un moreno mirando la nada.

Me acerco al tipo de mi sueño. Tal vez no es una buena idea, ya que estaba con un grupo de gente. Pero tampoco le daba importancia.

\- Anda.- dice a modo de saludo.- si es el chaval que no paraba de correr. Tío, gracias a ti y tu esfuerzo, Billy se fue de la prisión logrando escapar. Eres el puto amo. Nos subiste las esperanzas a todos gracias a eso.- Me chocó la mano.

Hombre... Parecía algo raro todo eso. Osea, no es por ser desconfiado, pero no se porqué, me daba la sensación que había dicho eso para que a su pandilla le cayese bien o algo así. Y si es así, es porque me conoce. ¿Por qué no consigo recordarlo?

Todos los demás hablaron entre ellos animadamente. ¿Les caía bien?, ¿Realmente me había montado una historia por estar aquí?, ¿Había exagerado?, ¿No es tan malo estar aquí?

Alguien me agarró del hombro. Era Tocken. Y parecía un poco molesto. Nos alejamos un poco y me dejo apartado.

\- Quedate aquí y no te muevas.- yo asentí algo extrañado.

Tocken se acercó de nuevo al grupo.

\- Oye, Cameron. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Claro. - dijo y le siguió al patio donde hacían las visitas y deporte.

Tocken empujó al ojicastaño a la pared y le sujeto el cuello de su mono.

\- ¿A que coño juegas? Que hallas cambiado de nombre y pelo no significa que seas otra persona.

\- ¿No hemos tenido muchas veces esta conversación?.- sonrió.- Cambiar es de sabios.

\- Es rectificar. Y no, es de estúpidos. La cárcel no cambia a nadie. ¡Y lo sabes!

\- Cambian, Tockencito, algunas para bien... Y otras cambiarán a mal.. Como el culón...- Tocken lo empujó más fuerte.

\- Cállate. ¿Y tu que sabes, estúpido?

\- Sabes igual que yo que es muy inestable. Piénsalo. Un día puede estar matando a alguien y en 5 minutos llorando. Él es muy cambiante. Y lo sabes Tocki.

\- No me llames así imbécil..- mordió su labio en signo de rabia.- No eres el adecuado para hablar de cambios. Solo porque te tuvieron 3 años en la cárcel no te da derecho ha cambiar. Por lo menos, no en ese sentido. No uses la escusa de la cárcel así. Si cambiaste y dejaste de ser un niño inocente es tu culpa, no de la cárcel. Además, has vuelto aquí por tu propio pie. ¿Te gusta estar aquí acaso? ¿Y que hay de Craig y Tweek? ¿¡También los dejarás solos?!

-... ¿También?.- miro confuso.- Tocken...

\- Eras mi mejor amigo. Pero decidiste 'cambiar' para no volver a ser lo.- Dijo dolido.- ahora Cartman esta muy mal. Hoy tuvo una pesadilla de algo de una escalera de caracol. Habla en sueños... Él me necesita como yo te necesitaba a tí. Y no voy a fallarle, como tu lo hiciste.

Tocken le soltó y el calló al suelo, con una falsa mirada inexpresiva, pero por dentro, preocupada.

Tocken fue en busca de su compañero de celda, con una sonrisa, tal vez para no preocupar al ojidorado o tal vez porque se sentía agusto después de desahogarse.


End file.
